Prussia and his peeps
by vordella
Summary: After the traumatizing event with Can your pet, Prussia decides to try new things to take his mind off of it. Unfortunately fate is a b****. Sequel to "Can your Prussia."


**A/N: Ok…so this is basically a sequel to my other story "Prussia discovers can your pet." This was one of those writing ideas that came to me. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**Before the meeting. **

"Hey Romania!"

"Oh hey Pruss."

Prussia smiled as he gave Romania a great big hug.

"Sup brohas! What have you been up to? And is that yogurt?" "Oh you know, tormenting Hungary and pestering Turkey. Nothing new. And yes I got it from Bulgaria." "Oh that's good! Anyways….I've heard you brought some kind of sweet with you today."

"Sweet….oh yeah" "So….what is it?" "It's in my other hat so you're gonna have to wait until after the meeting." "BUT I CAN'T WAIT! I'M PRUSSIAN!" "Yeah well-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Romania started to run as Bulgaria came chasing him with Herr Stick. "COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY YOGURT! DON'T MAKE ME USE THE STICK!"

"YOU CAN'T CATCH ME YOUGURT MAN!"

Prussia silently walked out of the room.

**During the Meeting.**

"Hey west?"

"What is it Prussia?"

"Isn't today a beautiful and peaceful day?"

"Germany took a look around.

" COME BACK HERE POLAND!" "Heh. Like totally try me Russia babe." "POOOLLAAANNNDDD!" "I got this Liet."

Germany took another look around.

"YOU BLOODY FROG QUIT TRYING TO MOLEST ME!" "I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! I JUST CAME TO ASK IF YOU WANTED TO GO SEE THE MOVIE AMERICA'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT WITH CANADA!" "I-it's true…." "QUIET AMERICA! I DON'T NEED YOU'RE BLOODY HELP!" "But I'm Canada…." "HAHAHAHA!DON'T WORRY BRO THE HERO WILL SAVE YOU!"

"Yes it's very peaceful Prussia." Germany said sarcastically. "Well it is to me. I'm actually impressed west; you usually scream your head off at this point." "That's because my therapist told me to calm down in these situations." Prussia raised an eyebrow. "Therapist? Isn't that just Austria with a notepad?" "Do you pay to get me a real one?" "Nevermind."

Averting his attention elsewhere, Prussia noticed Romania who was covered in yougurt and marks from Herr stick. "Hey Romania are you ok!?" "Yes I'm fine Pruss! Just got stick-slapped that's all!" Prussia sighed as he grew impatient for the meeting to end. Luckily, he was able to enterain himself with the Estonia who was apparently high on something. " YOU CAN'T COMPETE WITH ME SLUTVIA! I AM EPICSTONIA!" Lativa just cowered in fear.

**After the meeting.**

"Romania where are you!?"

Prussia had been looking for his little friend for about an hour now with no results. "Romania!"

Still no reply.

"Where is he?" "PRUSS!" Prussia snapped out of his thoughts to see Romania running towards him with a small yellow box. "There you are Romania! Where were you?" "Running from Bul who's still mad at me for the whole yogurt thing. Anyways I brought the sweet." "YES! Now I finally get to-"

Prussia's smile faded as he saw the candy.

"P-peeps?" "Oh yeah! It's this candy that comes around Easter time but America got some of it early for me! "What is it exactly?" "Just marshmallow birds." Romania then decided it would be great if he demonstrated by taking one out of the box. Prussia started to panic as the little yellow "Gilbird" was torn apart from the other ones. "See? Delicious!"

Romania then took a bite out of it starting with the head.

"Yum. Err…..Pruss?" Prussia stood there with a horrified expression as Romania became confused. "Pruss."

…

"Pruss?"

"How could you?"

Romania was slightly taken back. "How could I what?"

"I MEAN HOW YOU COULD DECAPITATE GILBIRD LIKE THAT?!"

"But it's not…"

"DON'T LIE TO ME! HOW COULD YOU MONSTER!? HE WAS SO YOUNG! WELL I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" Prussia pimp-slapped Romania, took the box of "Gilbirds", and then ran out in a flash.

"Well….ok then."

**A/N: I'm never going to look at yellow Peeps the same again…..**

_PrussiaandRomaniaaregoingtotakeovertheworldwithEpi cstoniaandSlutiva_

**I didn't say anything! Nope nothing. **

**Read and Review! Flames are appreciated too if it helps me with my writing!**


End file.
